Episode 103: The Super-Peppy Transfer Student!
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki! Episode Number: 1 English Title: The Super-Peppy Student Has Came! Romanji Title: Genki Ippai Tenkōsei! Kanji Title: 元気いっぱい転校生! Airdate: October 3, 2009 Directed by: Written by: Preceeded by: Episode 102: The Egg of Dreams, My Would-Be Self. Followed by: Episode 104: Birth! A Guardian Apprentice!? Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Ran #Miki #Su #Dia #Rikka Hiiragi #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Tadase Hotori #Rima Mashiro #Yaya Yuiki #Kiseki #Pepe #Kusukusu Summary Amu Hinamori along with her four Shugo Charas were walking down to school until they see a young girl carrying a hand palm of water to a nearby flower. Amu greets her as the girl turns around, clumsily slips, about to crush the flowers. Amu grabs her in time saving the helpless plant. The girl then thanks Amu for not making her crush the flower and she sees her Shugo Charas in midair. Amu was surprised that she can be able to see them, which means she had a Heart's Egg. The Shugo Charas check upon her and they sense no egg within her. Amu then gives a long speech about Shugo Charas to her new friend while walking to school. During Amu's speech, Amu notices that the girl was not even paying some attention of her words as she plays a butterfly nearby. The girl then introduces herself as Rikka Hiiragi as she is a new transfer student to the same school as Amu. Later at the Royal Garden, the Guardians were talking about the new student, Rikka. Rima mentions to Yaya that she will be the only Guardian left in the group to become responsible of taking new recruited members and situations. Yaya says that she will be fine about it, which everyone are most worried about that. Suddenly, Ran alerts the others that something terrible is happening with Rikka. Everyone dashed off to see her on top of a very tall tree trying to get a kitten off from it. As Rikka finally took in the feline in her arms, the branch snaps which she fatefully falls. Amu then Character Change with Ran and jumped off to save her in time. As they landed, Tadase and Nagihiko caught the branch from hitting them as all the other Seiyo Academy students where cheering for Amu and the Guardians saving the day. Rikka was astounded upon their amazing moves. Sometime later, the Guardians were talking to Rikka that she have to be more careful and always either call an adult or themselves if their is any other trouble. Rikka was asking them about being Guardians. Yaya and Rima explained to her about it, but she did not listen to some of it while looking at the Royal Capes, which causes Rima to become shocked and furious as Nagihiko tries to calm her down. Rikka was asking them that she want to wear a cape too. But Amu explains to her that she will be wearing one someday. The kitten jumps off from Rikka's arms and was reunited with her mother and siblings nearby as Rikka was happy for the little fellow. Moments later, the Shugo Charas senses an X-Egg nearby as everyone went to separate ways while telling Rikka to return to class, which she did not pay much attention and followed Amu and Tadase. Kiseki then tells Amu and Tadase that the X-Egg is at the Art's Room, which it is and making a lot of mess. Tadase and Amu transforms into Platinum Royale and Amulet Spade then started battling against the X-Egg. During battle, Rikka came into the room and was surprised of what she was seeing. Rikka understood the X-Egg's words as it was saying that people thinks that its drawings were terrible. Amu, Tadase, and the Shugo Charas were shocked that Rikka can be able to understand the X-Egg very clearly. Amu asks Rikka to communicate with the X-Egg again as she did to understand the feelings for it. The X-Egg threw some desks towards Rikka, but Amu defend it off and talks back to the X-Egg of its troubled reasons. Amu then purifies the X-Egg with no further trouble at hand. As the sunsets, while watching the purified egg returning to where it came from, Rikka decides that someday she wants to be a Guardian just like Amu. She also asks them about the X-Eggs and Tadase explains to her about it. Rikka felt a bit sad about those X-Eggs, which makes Amu ponder. In the evening, Rikka finally arrived home in her new apartment. As she layed on her bed, dozens of X-Eggs appeared in her room surrounding her. Rikka stood up and tells the wandering X-Eggs that she will become a Guardian while befriending them and nobody will stop her goal. The X-Eggs however were telling her not to do it, but she paid not much attention of what they were telling her. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori *Amulet Spade ;Tadase Hotori *Platinum Royale Used Attacks ;Amulet Spade : *Colorful Canvas *Open Heart Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki episodes